The Invincible Frieza
The Invincible Frieza is a what-if created by me (Gotek) taking place in the Frieza Saga. Landing on Namek Krillin: Whoa, Gohan do you sense those powers?! Gohan: Yeah! Frieza: GIVE ME THE DRAGON BALL NOW!!!! Namekian Elder: Never!! You will never get our Dragon Ball you fiend!! Frieza: Then you leave me no choice, old man!! Frieza: There, now all I have to do is find the Dragon Ball. Frieza: YES!! Five down, only two more to go. Dodoria: Zarbon, did your scouter pick up that power level? Zarbon: Yes. Should we send Appule? Dodoria: Yeah. Dodoria: Appule, go to the power levels on your scouter! Appule: Yes, sir! Krillin: There's something coming our way..... and fast!! Appule: Hello, runts! My name is Appule, and I have been sent here to kill you. The Power of Appule! Gohan & Krillin vs Appule Gohan: Whoa, he's fast!! Appule: Not bad. That one accually hurt a bit. Krillin: Gohan close your eyes! Gohan: Okay! Krillin: Gohan open them! Appule Stands!! The batte comes to an end Appule: Good, good, very good. But not good enough to beat me! ALL YOU'VE DONE IS MAKE ME ANGRY!!! Gohan: Uh-oh! Appule: T--t-that's Vegeta, but how?!! He could kill Dodoria easily!! I need to tell Lord Frieza!! Krillin: Well.... that was weird! But we're safe for now. We need to find the Dragon Balls, fast!! The Search for the Dragon Balls! Zarbon vs Vegeta Appule: Lord Frieza!! Vegeta is here! Frieza: So what?! Dodoria could kill Vegeta any day!! Appule: But that's why I came to tell you sir he could kill Dodoria now! Frieza: Then I'll send Zarbon! Zarbon can kill Vegeta!! Frieza: Zarbon!! Go find and kill Vegeta! Zarbon: Yes sir! Vegeta: According to my scouter there's a large group of Namekians nearby. Perhaps they have a Dragon Ball. Vegeta: Do you have a Dragon Ball here? Village Elder: No we do not. Vegeta: Don't lie to me old man!!! Village Elder: Fine, we do have a Dragon Ball, but I'm not giving it to you!! Vegeta: You've just made the biggest mistake of your life old man!! I suppose the Dragon Ball matters more than those poor helpless children over there! Vegeta: Give me the Dragon Ball or these runts die!! Village Elder: Fine I'll give you the Dragon Ball. Just promise me you won't kill. Vegeta: Fine, I promise not to kill them both Village Elder: YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T KILL THEM!!!! Vegeta: No, I promised I wouldn't kill them both. Vegeta: Now where should I put this? The bottom of this lake should be fine. Zarbon: Vegeta is close. Vegeta: Zarbon! I'm guessing Frieza sent you? Zarbon: Yes, I have orders to kill you. Vegeta: Don't you ever get tired of Frieza bossing you around like a useless slave? Zarbon: Shut up!! I didn't come here to talk, I came here to kill you!! Vegeta: You've gotten weak Zarbon! Krillin: The Dragon Radar says the Dragon Ball should be around here. Krillin: Whoa, wonder what happened here. Gohan: I can't believe the Dragon Ball is still here. Krillin: It's under the lake. Guess we should go get it. Krillin: Gohan, do you sense that. Gohan: Yeah. It's close, but it's weak. Krillin: Hey! If anyone's here don't worry we won't hurt you!! Gohan: Hey there. You're a Namekian right? Gohan: Don't worry, we won't hurt you. Cargo: Promise? Gohan: We promise. Krillin: What happened here? Cargo: An evil man attacked our village. He killed everyone, but me and threw the Dragon Ball to the bottom of the lake. Krillin: Well that explains it. Gohan: Wanna come with us? You'll be safer that way. Cargo: Okay. Zarbon Transforms!! The Search for the next Dragon Ball! Zarbon: Are you sure I've gotten weak Vegeta? Vegeta: Yes!! That was just a luck shot. Zarbon: You're aware of Frieza's ability to trasform, correct? Vegeta: Yes! Zarbon: Well Frieza isn't the only one. I can transform also! I refrain from using it because of how ugly it makes me, but you aren't really giving me a choice! Vegeta: You're bluffing!! Zarbon: Am I? Vegeta thinking: WOW, THAT IS UGLY!!! Krillin: The next Dragon Ball should be just up ahead. Nail: Halt! What is your buisness here!? Guru: Naaaiiiiiiiiillllllll!!!! Nail: Shut up old man!! This isn't Team Four Star! Krillin, Gohan, and Cargo: UUUHHHHHH! Nail: Answer the question!! Krillin: Right. We're from Earth. Two evil Saiyans attacked our planet. Our friends died and we need the Dragon Balls to wish them back. Nail: Mmmmhhhhh. Come in. Guru: Here take the Dragon Ball. And one more thing before you go. Krillin: What? Guru: Come here short, bald one. Krillin: O--o-okay. Krillin: WOW, THIS IS INCREDIBLE!!!! Guru: Now you child, come here. Gohan: WOW!!!! Krillin: What did you just do to us? Guru: I unlocked your hidden potential. Krillin: WOW, Thank you Grand Elder. Vegeta: I guess I was wrong. Vegeta: What's the matter giving up?? Zarbon: No, I'm going to fight.... Frieza! Zarbon's Rebellion! Cui Attacks!! Vegeta: And what so suddenly made you decide this? Zarbon: What you said to me? It took me a while to reach me, but you're right! I'm tired of Frieza bossing me around!! Frieza: Cui, the two high power levels on your scouter that aren't Vegeta and Zarbon, go to them. Cui: Yes, sir! Yajirobe: Here's a Senzu Bean. Goku: Whoa, I feel good as new! Thanks, Yajirobe! Dr. Briefs: Come on Goku I'll show you the ship I made. Dr. Briefs on video camera: Goku, you weren't supposed to blast off yet!! Where'd you get that cupcake? Goku: Cupcake button. Dr. Briefs: I didn't install a cupcake button. Goku: .............. Dr. Briefs: Bye Goku. Zarbon: Frieza!! Frieza: What is it Zarbon?! Zarbon: I've had enough of taking orders from you Frieza!! Vegeta: Frieza's busy so I can get to his ship and sneak into the healing chambers. Krillin: How are you and what do you want?! Cui: My name is Cui and I'm here to kill you! Guru: Naaaaiiiiiiilllllll. Nail: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THIS ISN'T TEAM FOUR STAR!!!! Guru: Naaaiiiiiiilllll. Nail: Oh, what the heck do you want old man!!?!! Guru: Nothing. Nail: Ugh, I don't get paid enough for this! Cargo: No! Gohan: KRILLIN!!!!!! Frieza: Is that so? Zarbon: Yes, I've had enough Frieza!! Vegeta: Nobody will ever know I got in the ship Gohan: MASENKO, HAAAA!!!! The End of Cui!! Zarbon vs Dodoria! Cui: NOOOOOOOO!!!!! Gohan: Krillin, are you okay? Krillin: Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need to rest a little. Frieza: Dodoria, attack Zarbon. Dodoria: Yes sir! Zarbon: Sorry about this Dodoria. Zarbon: Now are you going to fight me yourself Frieza. Frieza: I don't see much point, but if you insist Frieza: I never expected anything else. The Stolen Dragon Balls! Call the Ginyu Force!! Vegeta: Good now all I have to do is find the Dragon Balls and get out of here. Frieza: NOOOOO, MY DRAGON BALLS, HOW DARE HE TAKE THEM!!!!?? Frieza: I have to call the Ginyu Force! Cargo: Would you like me to heal Krillin? Gohan: You can do that?!! Cargo: Yes. Gohan: Then heal him!!!! Cargo: Okay. Krillin: Wow, I healed quickly!! Gohan: Thank Cargo, he healed you. Krillin: You can do that?!! Cargo: YES!! Krillin: Thank you. Krillin: Hey, the Dragon Balls!! Gohan: Don't you think it's odd that the Dragon Balls just came to us? Krillin: Yeah of course. That's why we're grabbing the things and taking off. (With their powers lowered) Krillin: This should be far enough away. Vegeta: Hm, that's odd, I thought I threw the Dragon Balls here. Oh, well I'll just keep looking. Krillin: Now let's summon us a Dragon. Krillin: COME FORTH SHENRON!! Krillin: That's odd. Cargo: You need to say it in the Namekian language. Krillin: Cargo, do you think you could say it for us. Cargo: Yes. Cargo: What are your wishes? Krillin: Wish''es''? Cargo: Yes, you get three wishes. The Three Wishes!! The Ginyu Force Arrives! Krillin: Wow, three wishes!! Piccolo: King Kai let me talk to them. King Kai: Okay, just put your hand on my back and talk. Piccolo: Gohan! Gohan: Piccolo?! Piccolo: Yeah it's me, listen: I want you to with me back first, I'm the strongest and when I come back so will the Earth Dragon Balls then wish back Tien, he's the second strongest then teleport us both to Namek! Gohan: Okay. Gohan: First with back the Namekian Piccolo. Gohan: Then wish back the Human Tien Shinhan. Gohan: Then wish for the two people just wished back to be transported here. Cargo: Okay, they should be on Namek now. Krillin: Thanks Cargo. Gohan: I meant to this spot on Namek!! Cargo: Sorry. Gohan: It's okay. Vegeta: Where the heck are those Dragon Balls!!??? Vegeta: No, it's the Ginyu Force!! Gohan and Krillin: Wow!! Those powers are huge! The Ginyu Force Attacks! The Unlikely Alliance!! Guldo: I am Guldo! Recoome: I am Recoome! Frieza: STOP IT BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!!! Ginyu: Yes Lord Frieza. Frieza: Now go find and kill Vegeta. Ginyu: Yes sir! Krillin: NOOO, IT'S VEGETA, RUN!!! Vegeta: I don't want to hurt you. Gohan: Then what do you want?! Vegeta: I want to puke SO bad when I say this, but I need your help. Krillin: What do you need our help for?! Vegeta: Don't tell me you didn't sense those power levels! I can't take them on myself. Krillin: Fine, we'll help, if you promise never to hurt us. Vegeta: Okay. Ginyu: Ah, Vegeta. You make some new runt friends? Vegeta: They aren't my friends!! Ginyu: Whatever! Guldo: Ginyu, Ginyu! Let me fight Vegeta! Ginyu: Burter you'll fight Vegeta, Guldo you can take both the runts. Guldo: AWWWW. Guldo: Okay, prepare to die runts! Krillin: Hey, look! A Vegeta killing machine! Guldo: Really!!? Where!!!?? Ginyu: Jeice, you can take the runts. Jeice: YAY!!! Tien: Wow, there's a huge power in there! Nail: Halt! What is your buisness here? Tien: I just wanted to see what the huge power is. Nail: I am that power. Now go Human. Guru: Naaiiiillll, who are you talking to? Nail: A Human. Guru: Naiiiillll, how do you know it's a Human? Tien: I'm a Human. Guru: Come in Human. Guru: Let me unlock your power. Nail: You can't possibly be serious! Nail: He's serious. Tien: This is great, thank you! Burter: Your end is here Vegeta! Vegeta: Not a chance. Burter: That should be good. Krillin: Careful Gohan, this one is way stronger than the last one. Gohan: Okay. Krillin: He's unbeatable. Guru: Nail, I want you to go help the Humans. Nail: But I need to stay here and protect you. Guru: Now!!! The Ultimate Battle!! Ginyu's Secret Technique! Tien: So you're here too? Nail: Yes. Tien: Fine, just stay out of my way. Jeice: That should do it. Nail: Not bad you almost got me. Burter: You're not going anywhere punk! Recoome: Yeah, what he said! Tien: You two are making a huge mistake! Burter: Oh, are we? Tien: Yep. Burter: Impossible (cough) I didn't even (cough) see him move. Tien: It's just you and me now purple guy. Ginyu: Ginyu, my name is GINYU!!! Tien: I can tell you're stronger than me, but you can never be as fast as me. Ginyu: Never, huh?! Tien: You can never beat me. Tien: Your end is here. There's nothing you can do now. Krillin: Thanks Cargo. Can you heal Vegeta too, we might still need his help? Cargo: No, he destroyed my village! Krillin: Please, Cargo. If you don't your whole planet might be destroyed. Cargo: Fine! Ginyu: Hahehehe, CHANGE NOW!!! Tien (thinking): No, it's too close to dodge! Tien: Thanks Krillin. Nail: This fight could go on forever. Jeice: I don't care. This is the most fun I've had in a long time! Vegeta: Enough of this! Frieza: T--t-t-t--the Ginyu Force is...... dead! Frieza: Now I have no choice, but to fight myself. Goku Arrives!! The Battle Against Frieza! Krillin: Do you sense that? I has to be Goku! Gohan: Dad!?! Goku: Now I just need to go to the biggest group of powers. There! Krillin: Goku! It's great to see you! Gohan: Dad!! Frieza: Sorry to interupt this reunion, but now it's time for me to kill you! Krillin: You're the boss of all those people who tried to kill us aren't you!!!? Frieza: Yes, I am. Since they all failed I have to kill you myself. Vegeta: Get out of the way Kakarot!! Krillin: Cargo, can you heal him again? Cargo: Fine!! Frieza: I can't believe this! I can't believe I'm going to have to transform! Goku: WHOA!!!! Frieza: Unbelievable!! What the heck is going on!!!? Goku: How many transformations does this guy have!!!? Gohan: Piccolo!!! Nail: Your power it's incredible, but you can't even fight Frieza. Put your hand on my chest. Piccolo: How can I trust you? Nail: Just trust me. Piccolo: WOW!!! Frieza: Enough! Frieza: How the heck do you people keep coming back!!!!!?? Frieza: So that's how you keep coming back! Krillin: CARGO!!!!! Frieza: I was hoping I would never have to do this, but these runts have forced my hand!! Frieza: YOU'VE ALL DOOMED YOURSELVES!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!! HAHAHA!!!!! Frieza's Final Form!! Vegeta Ascends! Frieza: I am now THE INVINCIBLE FRIEZA!!! Krillin: Are you sure you seem weaker? Frieza: You need a demonstration? Okay. Gohan: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Frieza: You're pretty tough for a kid, but you're no where near my power. Frieza: Your time is up, kid. Piccolo: Not today Frieza. Gohan thinking: Dad had to have some senzu beans with him. Gohan: YES!!! Gohan thinking: Got here just in time. Vegeta: You just healed him right? Then that means you can heal me. ATTACK ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!!!! Gohan: If you say so. Vegeta: I am now unbeatable!! Frieza: Really? Let's test it out. Vegeta: Lucky shot. Vegeta: No, how is this possible? I am the SAIYAN PRINCE!!! Ever since the day I was born my father and my entire race said I was destined for great things. This isn't great. This is horrible! I WILL AVENGE MY RACE, I WILL BE THE BEST, AND (Vegeta stands up) I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY YOU!!! I WILL WIN!!!! YOUR END IS AT HAND FRIEZA SO PREPARE YOURSELF FOR ANNILATION!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Frieza: W-w-what is this!!! Vegeta: I have become what you fear most! I have become a Super Saiyan!! I HAVE BECOME YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE FRIEZA!!!!!! Vegeta The Super Saiyan! Frieza's Worst Nightmare!! Frieza: N-n-no, this can't be! Not a Super Saiyan!! This must be a nightmare!!! Vegeta: It's no nightmare Frieza, I've become a Super Saiyan and now I'm going to kill you. Frieza: H--h-how?! Vegeta: You can't defeat me now Frieza. Frieza: I-I can. You haven't seen my full power yet. Vegeta: Go ahead. Use your full power. I'm sure it's nothing I can't beat. Vegeta: It's more than I expected, but it's nothing I can't handle. Frieza: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU COCKY FOOL!!!! Vegeta: We'll see about that. Frieza: You're going to pay for that!! Vegeta: Yeah, right. Frieza: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALONG WITH THE REST OF THIS PATHETIC PLANET!!!! Frieza's Death Ball!! Vegeta's Ultimate Struggle! Vegeta: W-what is that thing?! Frieza: This is the Death Ball! And now it's time for your demise!! Frieza: HAHAHAHA, YOU'LL NEVER DEFLECT THAT!!! Frieza: WHAT??!!! NO, IMPOSSIBLE!!!! Frieza: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Vegeta: Yes, it's over, I've finally defeated Frieza!! Gohan: H-he did it. Tien: Now we better get out of here before he kills us!! Vegeta: I'm not going to kill any of you until Kakarot is back to see it. Gohan: Huh? Vegeta: I'm going back to Earth with you so I can fight Kakarot when he comes back. Gohan: Not a chance!! Vegeta: I don't really think you have a choice in the matter. Gohan: Okay, okay. Piccolo: One problem; How are we going to get back to Earth? Gohan: We'll go in the spaceship Dad came in, but first we need to find Bulma. Bulma: HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME HERE!!!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO BE OUT HERE, ALONE, WITH ALL THESE EVIL CREATURE!!!!? Wait, where's Krillin? Gohan: He's dead. Bulma: What, really?! Gohan: Yeah, but Frieza's dead and we're going back to Earth. The Return to Earth!! The End! (I didn't feel like typing everything) Gohan: Shenron, come forth! Shenron: What is your wish? Gohan: I wish to bring back everyone killed by Frieza and his henchmen and bring them back here. Shenron: Your wish has been granted. Vegeta: It's time for our re-match Kakarot. Goku: Come on Vegeta. I know you killed Frieza so at least give me some time to train. Vegeta: Fine, you have one year. Vegeta: Now it's time for our re-match. That's it! Well that's it, I hope you liked it. Everything still happened the same after this. The End! Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If... Category:Gotek Category:What If Stories